Blossom
by Demon Angel Songstess
Summary: Luffy has fallen in love with the captain of the Heart Pirates but is hesitant to make a move and vise versa. Doubts plague her mind and Laws costant suitors hasn't helped. When a woman comes along her doubts become worse. While going through town on a new island she meets an old child hood friend. Chaos ensues. FEM!Luffy x Law OOC Luffy and Law
1. Thoughts

**A/N**

 **Yeah... Well new story... heheAny way I hope you enjoy and tell me if there are any problems or is a Female Luffy x Law pairing. I altered Luffy's past and she is OOC**

 **I also don't own One Piece or any of the other products or songs I may mention in this story. They all belong to their offical owners.**

 **1/20/16: Edited most of it and made larger spaces. New chapter soon~~**

Chapter One Thoughts

Luffy's POV  
Luffy sighed as she slowly walked throught the forest of the island. They just docked at the next island and she left the ship immediately, after all it wasn't her turn to watch the ship. The island had a fairly large town but her thoughts were far from food or adventure, she was thinking of their temporary guest.

They were sailing with the Heart Pirates and the whole thing has been a blast. The trip was so much fun with the other crew around and with Bepo there to cuddle with but that wasn't the reason why she was so happy. It was because she was able to spend time with her fellow captain.

When she first meet Trafalgar Law at the Human Auction she only saw another pirate captain with a super cool ability and after they fought together she grew to respect him. She couldn't wait to meet him again. Then he saved her and cairred her away from the war and fixed her injuries. It was then that she decided to help him because she knew that behind his cool, calm, arrogant facade was a broken child. After all, no one is born cold and emotionless it was the things they experience that shaped them into what they are now.

Then their fates intertwined once again at Punk Hazard and she was more than happy to accept the alliance with Torao. It was fun having him on the ship. It was so amusing when we would break his cold mask and see the real Torao. As time passed I found that I wanted to be closer with him and I would always feel warm when I was around him and my respect for him grew into something more, not that I knew at the time. I began watching him more and more, seeing his sadness and pain he hides behind a indifferent mask.

Once she couldn't sleep and found him sleeping on deck. At first glance you would think that he was fine but some thing didn't seem right with this image. As she looked closer she noticed that his face was pale and his breathes were coming in tangets. She looked to his hands and saw he was griping his sword so hard that his knuckels turned white. She realized he was having a nightmare. She didn't know what she was doing untill she was holding him in her arms and humming a lullaby from North Blue. She sang untill his grip was loose and his breathing was normal. She grinned when she saw a small smile grace his face, glad that she was able to help him even if it was only a little.

Then it was at Dressrosa that she saw how much this ment to him. With Dolflamigo beaten he would finally be free from the mental chains that were wrapped around him. She learned more about his past and about Corazan, the man who brought happiness and a simle back to his face. Then she saw that he was planning to die there and she knew that there was no way in hell that she would allow him to die, not now. She fought her hardest even though she could have used... those powers, she fought and finally the cage above them crumbled. They were free, Dressrosa was free, Torao was free.

When she woke up from the fight she immediatly seached for him to see if he was okay. When she saw him in the bed next to her, she found the strength to walk to him and pull up a chair by his bed side. She simled widely at the peacefull look on his face, he looked so handsome and... Wait... That was when it hit her, the feeling of warmth when ever she was near him, the need to be close to him, the need to help him and ease the pain in his heart. She looked at his sleeping face again and knew, she has fallen in love with Trafalgar Law. She smiled warmly and ran her fingers in his dark blue hair and it grew wider as he unconsciously moved his head closer. She couldn't tell him now, not yet. He was finally free and she didn't want to chain him up again. Maybe... maybe he will have feelings for her to as time goes on. She could only hope.

Then they finally meet up with his crew and set off. It is so fun to go from ship to ship and playing with everyone. The next thoughts made her simle drop. As they were traveling, at almost every island they stopped on, some one would follow Law back to the ships like a love sick puppy. She would always play them off since he would always tell them to leave but it would pleage her heart with doubt and insecurities. What if he falls in love with some one else? What if he doesn't like her? What if he doesn't like girls? Was she pretty enough, smart enough,... good enough? These thoughts continued and grew stronger as each suitor came but she faced it with a smile. Then it all changed five days ago.

It was her turn to watch the ships and everyone left to get supplies. The sun was setting when she finally heard them returning. She ran toward the railing and looked over, she was about to shout but her voice was caught in her throat. She saw both groups laughing and talking but the two people in the center of the group made her heart stop. In the middle of the group was Law and a mysterious woman with long brown hair and amber eyes. They were laughing and Law gave her a small smile and looked at her with amused eyes. She quickly snapped out of it and called eveyone out. She jumped down and introduced herself to the woman and vice versa.

Her name was Jane Carter and aparently she was blown to the island when she was fishing because of a storm and was looking for a way back home. They meet when Sanji and Zoro acidently bumped into her when they were having one of their fights and then of couse Sanji helped her up. She then asked where she could ask for a ship to bring her home and the rest is history. As they talked they found that they really liked her, hell even she like her. She was smart, pretty, nice, and she reminded her of a really old friend from long ago. Law also seems very fond of her and it only made her doubts grow, but of couses she fought the dark thoughts. After all if Law is happy and free with her than who was she to destroy that happiness but it only made her heart ache.

To make matters worse everyone seems to be talking to Carter more and when ever she was about to talk to someone Carter was always there laughing or talking with the person. She didn't have anyone to talk to, she was alone. Ohh how she hated to be alone. It only brought back cruel and dark memories due to the silence. On the second day she was about to walk into the kitchen to try to steal food untill she heard voices coming from the gally. She pressed her ear on the crack to listen.

"We need to do something about this, I mean they are perfect together" Nami's voice reached her ear. In response was a sound of agreement from everyone.

"Yeah and it's so obvious that she likes him, It's a suprise that he hasn't made a move yet." Ussop inputed

"Captain is in love with her too, although he tries to hide it" Bepo added. Then some thing hit the table making her jump.

"Thats it. It's time to get them together. Who's with me." every one gave a sign of agreement. She couldn't listen anymore, they were probably talking about Carter and Law and turned to go sit on Sunny's head. If she stayed any longer she would of heard Carter agreeing to help them with their plan.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see Torao right in front of her. She didn't relise it untill she bumped into him. She let out a cry of alarm and was about to fall back but felt herself being pulled into somthing warm. She looked up and blushed when she saw Law there.

"Hey Torao" she smiled. "I didn't see you there" she wanted to move out of his arms since she knew that he didn't love her but her body refused to move wanting to stay a little longer.

"I can see that" he siad with a amused grin. "May I ask what caused you to bump into me?" she felt her face heating up.

" I was just thinking about the adventures we will be having" she grinned. Against popular belief she can actually lie, she only faked that she couldn't lie because she was bored and it tricked alot of people that way. He looked like he accepted the answer but wasn't completly covinced. "Anyway, if your looking for the others they are in the gally" she was about to pull away when he pulled her closer to his body. She felt her face get hotter as she looked up. "Torao?"

"I actually came to see you" he said, his face shadowed by his hat. She was suprised.

"Me?" he only nodded.

"I wanted to thank you... for everything" she looked at him intently and saw a small tint of red on his cheaks in the moon light. She chuckled. 'He's probably not use to thanking people' she thought.

"Shishishi, no problem Torao. Anything for my nakama" she said sending a blinding smile toward him but her chest ached. She wishes that they could be more. The next thing he did suprised her greatly. He bent forward without letting go of her and kissed the crown of her head and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" her face probably looked like a tomato now but she returned the hug.

"Any time Law" she said taking in his sent of pine and medicine knowing that this was probably the only time she will be able to be close to him like this. After a few minutes they parted and she smiled up at him catching his beautiful gray eyes. She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed. "Any way I'll be on the ship head if you need me for anything" she then hurried to sunny. Once she reached her destination she slid down and brought her knees to her chest and placed her hands over her face, trying to cool herself down. 'Law'

Unknown to her that he was also in the same position his back against the railing of the ship. He ran his hands through his hair trying to cool his face down. He looked up at the night sky. 'Luffy-ya'

Luffy shook the thoughts out of her head and continued walking towards town. She had to change her clothes so she wouldn't be recognised. She was wearing a red skirt with a white blouse and white sandles while carring a white purse. She of course took he straw hat but placed somthing around the rim to make it look like a sun hat. She finally saw a clearing and saw the town up ahead. She smiled widely, shishishi. 'Adventure awaits' and she took a step towards town.

 **A/N Yes, I got through it. I hope you enjoyed and I hopefully will be able to continue this story even though school is coming up. ;-; (I hate running miles). Thanks :)**


	2. Reunion

**A/N**

 **Wow it has been so long but here I am. School is killing me but I made it with a new chapter. This chapter we will be meeting Luffy's childhood friend and also furry companion. It might be confusing also so read the bottom for more details. Any complaints or comments or ideas please review, they really keep me going.**

 **Also thank you to hinaluy for your feed back and guest that gave me words of encouragement. I am littterly doing this on note that has no spelling check. Any way enjoy~~~~**

Chapter 2 ~ Reunion

Luffy sighed contently as she watched the inhabitants of the island go about their business. She was sitting on a bench in the middle of town where a large grand fountain ran. She smiled as she saw little kids running around having fun and couples walking around hand in hand. She felt a pang in her heart but chose to ignore it and thought about the task at hand.

It was going to be Law's birthday in a week and she had no idea what to get him. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the white blur bounding toward her. She suddenly found herself laid back on the bench while registering a weight on her and... was it licking her? She giggled as she felt the attacker lick her on the face repeatedly. It took few moments but she was able to finally see who her attacker was and came face to face to a familiar Siberian husky.

"Caspian?" she whispered in disbelief. This couldn't be her old companion, could it? The husky got of her and moved to sit beside her on the bench. It barked happily at her and then licked her again. She chuckled and then looked at his collar. It wasn't like a normal collar, it was more like a necklace. The black string was sturdy and held what looked like a multi color crystal and a dog tag. 'Caspian' was written beautifully on the iron tag. She smiled widely and hugged the dog as she felt tears prick her eyes.

"Caspian! Caspian! Where are you!?" a male vice shouted in the distance. The pair turned toward the voice and Caspian barked signaling the person where he was. Her eyes widened as she saw the male coming towards them. The lean man looked fairly young, maybe in his early twenties, and was a full head taller than her. He had silver hair that came over his sapphire eyes and was covered with a navy blue and black conductor hat that had silver ornaments. His porcelaine skin contrasted greatly with his long black trench coat, navy blue vest, silver tie, black dress pants and shoes. Memories rushed in her head like a tidal wave.

"You're like a little sister to me" she remembers a silver haired boy said smiling fondly at her. "No matter what, I promise to protect you for now on. I won't let you go through that pain again." the boy promised with tears streaming down his eyes when she was saved from the torture she was subjected to. "You don't have to be strong, not for me! I should be some one you can share your pain with so... cry." he said hugging her tightly as she finally let out the mess of emotions that she locked away. "Luffy? Luffy! LUFFY!" his desperate cries and Caspian's frantic barks resounding in her mind as she was sailing away with her grandfather far away from her home.

Her thoughts were broken when the man stopped a few feet in front of her. His eyes were wide as he also recognized her. Caspian jumped of the bench and stood next to the man and stared at her expectantly.

"Luffy?" he took a step forward and that finally broke the dam.

" Aaron!" tears streamed down her face as she tackled the poor man. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. She felt strong arms wrap around her and hug her back. "I can't believe..." she sobbed in his chest and he looked down at the little woman he called his sister.

"I missed you" he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Me to" her voice muffled by his shirt. They stayed like that for a few moments until they pulled away. Her face was red and puffy from the crying but she was smiling widely up at the silver haired male. She quickly rubbed away the remaining tears and looked up at the male's face that was smiling fondly at her.

"It seems like we have a lot of catching up to do don't we miss Straw hat Captain?" her smile only got wider as she lead both of them to a near by restaurant to catch up with her childhood friend.

Time flew by as they talked and walked through town. They tried some food and went shopping for clothes and other items. It was until the sun went down when they realized how late it was.

"Darn, it's late." Luffy said looking up at the stars. "they must be worried"

"...Hey Luffy" he said after a few moments of silence. "it's really late and it would be dangerous to walk in the woods at this late hour." Aaron said. Luffy looked at him questionably. "How about you stay with me and Caspian for tonight. You did say that your log pose was setting today right?" she looked at him for a moment and was about to answer when a ring from her bag interrupted her.

Puuurup puuurup Puuurup. Luffy dug into her bag and took out a mini den den mushi and answered the snail. Then she was bombarded by a flurry of voices. She flinched and leaned away from the loud noise. The noise stopped after a few shouts from Nami and multiple groans of pain on the other end. She smiled and laughed at their antics. She looked over and saw Aaron smiling fondly at the snail while Caspian wagged his tail.

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted in relief.

"Shishishi, Hi Nami" she responded with a smile though she felt guilty that she worried them.

"Luffy where are you? Are you okay? Why are you late? I swear..." she laughed again.

"Don't worry Nami. I'm still in town I just lost track of time."

"...Ohh, okay. We're glad your okay."

"Shishishi. Of course I am" she responded cheerfully. "But it's really late and it would be hard to walk back to the ship in the dark. I decided to stay in an inn and go back in the morning if that's okay" she said. The line was silent for a moment and then Nami answered.

"Alright Luffy that sounds good but please, stay safe." Aaron and Caspian were doing a happy dance while Luffy smiled at their antics.

"Of course Nami, don't worry. See you in the morning." there was a sigh on the other side of the line.

"Yeah see you in the morning." Luffy laughed again and hung up. She then turned to her two companions and smiled.

"Well looks like I'll be bunking with you tonight," she grinned while the other two nodded. She then turned to the pile of bags on the floor next to them. 'When did they buy so many things?' she asked herself. "Well these will be a pain to carry back," she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Aaron followed her gaze and laughed.

"Yeah it is going to be a big pain to carry" he said looking at the bags then he perked up and looked at Luffy. "Hey, why don't you use that portal ability to put it in a pocket dimension or something" as soon as he said those words the air suddenly grew cold. He looked at Luffy and saw her hat shadowing her eyes, her normal cheerful demeanor was replaced with a stony cold impression. She faced him for a few moments and abruptly turned away.

"I don't know what your talking about" she answered back cooly. Inside she was a mess of emotions as she remembered 'those' powers and how she got them. Caspian whimpered at the quick change of demeanor from his owner. Aaron narrowed his eyes and studied her form. Luffy flinched when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Luffy... don't tell me you still..." she jerked her shoulder away and turned to face him her eyes filled with anger, fear, and pain. Aaron's eyes widened at the sight of the girl whom he saw as his little sister. She was trying to look strong and she would have succeeded if her eyes didn't show everything she was feeling. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked into those large brown eyes.

"Luffy, none of that was your fault. We talked about this," he whispered softly and pulled her in a tight hug. "What happened wasn't your fault. They chose to do that, to die so you can live on for not only for you but for them also." at that point Luffy was shaking while she hugged her brother figure back and tears ran down her face.

"B-but, I... their blood... the knife. I... I... killed them Aaron. We promised to escape together" she gasped out in a raspy voice. He only hugged her tighter as he petted her hair, Caspian went over and rubbed himself against Luffy's leg trying to comfort his master.

"Luffy" he said firmly then he pulled away and lifted her chin so he can look at her eyes. He brown eyes were wide and puffy as tears continued to cascade down her face. He quickly rubbed the tears away as best as he could and looked deeply an her eyes. "They wanted you to live, they gave you their powers so you can escape, they want you to survive and escape from the torture that all of you were subjected to." he said cupping her cheeks. "You were forced to kill them. They are the reason that they died Luffy. I was never nor will it ever be your fault" he said. Luffy was shaking harder as she brought a hand to her mouth her hair covering her eyes again. "Am I clear?" and at that the dam of tears and emotions broke down as she quickly hugged him and sobbed in his chest. They fell to the ground as Aaron and Caspian comforted Luffy. It was a long time till Luffy was able to calm down, with tears still in her eyes she looked up at Aaron smiling and nodded. She rubbed the remaining tears away.

"Y-your right *hic* Aaron *hic* I'm so sorry *hic* for being stupid *hic*" Aaron shook his head and helped her up.

"Don't worry Luffy" he smiled fondly at her. "I understand why you don't like to use those powers but I know that they wouldn't want you to hold yourself back because of what happened." Luffy nodded and smiled up at her brother. "Now, how about we put those bags away" he said turning to the forgotten shopping bags. Luffy laughed and walked over to the bags.

"Space" she lifted her finger and a white sphere formed at the tip and then fanned out in a small area (like Law's Room). She then used her finger and sliced in a downward motion. "Pocket" Aaron and Caspian watched in awe as a portal appeared where she sliced. She then went over and started picking up the bags and placing then in. She turned to the two watchers and grinned. "Are you gonna help or what old man?" Aaron snapped out of his trance and faced her in anger.

"Oi! How many time do I have to tell you that my hair is silver not white" he shouted. She only laughed as she watched him also pick up bags and place them in the pocket dimension.

"Wow, really? Could of fooled me considering you look like and old man." she laughed as she dodged a punch from Aaron. He was fuming a she continued to laugh. Once all the bags were put away except for a few Luffy closed the portal and canceled the space. She hummed in contentment. "Now that's done lets go to the inn"

They walked silently to the inn and went up to the room Aaron rented out earlier. With some argument a pouting Luffy finally settled on the bed while Aaron slept on the ground. She sighed and laid down her mind wandering back to the conversation. Then long suppressed memories assaulted her mind.

Screams, darkness, chains, pain, fighting, then those gentle voices. "Don't worry we'll find a way out of here. All of us, together," a feminine voice whispered. But the didn't escape only she did.

She didn't know that she was crying until she found herself in Aaron's arms and Caspian looking up at her with worried eyes. She let out a sob and gripped his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Luffy" he started quietly.

"They died" she gasped out. "We were going to escape together and..." she sobbed and buried her face in he shoulder. "Why did they do that?" he didn't answer for a few moments and then let out a soft sigh.

"Luffy... do you want to know why I think they did that?" Luffy pulled away and nodded. He took her hands and grasped them tightly. "I think they saved you because they wanted you to stay alive Luffy. They were trapped there for so long and suffered tremendously and they were finally given a chance to go free by playing a man's sadistic game." he paused and looked at Luffy who looked doleful. "But then they saw you" Luffy's eyes widened. "They saw someone who wasn't touched by the horrible grasp of the world and had such a golden heart that shouldn't have graced hell," he looked deeply in her eyes seeing surprise. "They knew that it was to late for them so they decided to save the one who deserved to live the most," at that Luffy frowned and glared at him in anger.

"But it wasn't to late, It wasn't to late for them. They could have been healed by mom and..." but she was cut of.

"Luffy, they knew that the only way any of you could get out was for everyone else to die with only one left standing and even if they were able to escape they would be still haunted by those memories in that hell they were stuck in most of their lives." he reasoned, Luffy looked so torn. Aaron's eyes sofened and he hugged her again. "Plus I don't think they truly died." Luffy's eyes widened at the implication.

"W-what do you mean?" she said with a shaky voice.

"When they died and you were given their powers, their souls. They still still live inside you through those powers that were once theirs. In reality you did escape together but just through one body." Aaron pulled away and saw Luffy shaking again trying to keep the tears at bay. "Please Luffy don't shun those powers that were given to you, use them to help and protect those you love or else it would be like forgetting their sacrifices to save you" silent tears were running down her cheeks and she hugged him again, she could only nod as sobs wracked her body. He continued to hold her untill she fell asleep. He silently got up and tucked her in, wiping the left over tears and gave a sad smile. She hated to see his imoto cry like this but it was the only way to help her get over her fears of using her gifted powers. He let out a small sigh and retreated back to his place on the ground and let the exhaustion take over.

 **Woooooooo! Yeah! Done! Any way I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I hope you review.**

 **Luffy's past is really different but cannon parts have happened like meeting Shanks and having Sabo and Ace as her brothers. More of her past will be explained as well as what happened to make her gain her new powers. Keep in mind I am mostly focused on the building of Luffy's and Law's relationship and also learning about Luffy's past. Law next chapter.**

 **Well Review, Favorite, Follow. Bye~~~**


End file.
